


Tumblr Fics

by eternalsterek_broughttolife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O verse, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mating Run, Nervous Derek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsterek_broughttolife/pseuds/eternalsterek_broughttolife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated works while I gather ideas for a longer fic. Sterek for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Here is a Sterek prompt if you are game! How about the classic a/b/o mating run, but with a twist? The omega chases the Alpha. (Just want to see a terrified Derek running from a very determined Stiles!)

Oh my god, yes. What a great first prompt. I can see Stiles is _determined_  to get a mate on this run (screw stereotypes he’s not going to wait around). It’s his third and final run and big, Alpha Derek is back to claim his family’s land and Cora _forces_  him to join and he expects nothing to come of it, right?

It’s day two and Derek is kind of crushed because he was secretly hoping against all hope (not that he’d EVER admit to it). And he’s seeing all these couples pair up and he fucking _knew_  this was a stupid idea. Then Stiles comes careening out of the trees pretty much roaring with this fucking crazy look to his eyes and he tackles Derek. And Derek’s fight or flight kicks in and he doesn’t know what to do with this Omega that’s pretty much foaming at his mouth, so he takes off across the field with Stiles stumbling after him.

Eventually Stiles catches up to him and somehow convinces Derek his mate is not, in fact, insane. Of course this becomes Stiles’ favorite story he tells to anyone who’ll listen. He brags about the big, bad Alpha _HE_  caught and Derek is all blushy and fond smiles when he thinks about the little den he’d set up for his Omega and the endless hours of tender love they’d made for the last day of the run (b/c let’s be real, Derek is and will ALWAYS be a big ole softy).


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly, little story to get the juices going. Apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> http://eternalsterek-broughttolife.tumblr.com/

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He knew he should’ve kept this simple. It was too much. He shouldn’t have messed with what they had, in the first place. Whatever “this” was. Should’ve just pretended to be okay with staying “friends”, or whatever the hell they were.

Instead, he’d gone and fucked up a good thing. Again.

He’d been seconds away from throwing everything out and pretending it’d never happened when Stiles had burst through the door, already halfway through an apology for being tardy. Derek froze, plate in hand, trying to assess Stiles’ reaction. But for once the boy in front of him is unreadable. He seems to be cycling through a hundred different emotions, making it impossible for Derek to understand his thoughts.

His eyes dance around the room, taking in the rose-petal path that led to the candle-littered dinner table set for two. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“What is this?”

Derek isn’t exactly sure how to answer that. It seems like Stiles is asking more than the obvious, but Derek isn’t sure of anything at this moment. He’d already screwed up enough for one night, hadn’t he?

Except…

Stiles isn’t looking at him in anger or mockery. He looks…scared? Confused? Hopeful? But that has to be Derek’s projection, right?

“Derek?”

He fights against the instinct to step backwards when Stiles takes a step in his direction. He still has that look on his face; soft…contemplative.

Something breaks within Derek and he starts rambling nonsense going on and on about going overboard and wanting to make it perfect because Stile had joked about their first date being the stakeout where Stiles had spilled fried rice all over the floor of Derek Camaro and he wanted Stiles to have a real date and he’d totally screwed this up.

And suddenly Stiles is on him with a move that even Derek can’t track, but he doesn’t care because Stiles is kissing him. Or attempting to, anyways. It’s more of a bump of teeth and a sharing of breath. And he’s pulling away to apologize, so Derek pulls him back in, slotting their mouths together to shut him up.

When they finally break apart to catch a breath, Stiles lets out a huff of pent up nerves. He drags his eyes away from Derek’s mouth, a fact he carefully catalogues so he can forever remember this moment, up to his eyes, his own still hooded.

“I guess I kind of screwed up our first date, huh?” he says with a quirk of his lips, the sweet scent of embarrassment rising to Derek’s nose.

He takes Stiles’ chin in his hand, tilting his head up so that he won’t miss the truth behind his words.

“It’s perfect.”

And with that, he captures Stiles’ mouth once more before he can argue.


	3. Scott Kissed A Girl, Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little fic for [Endgame-Sterek](http://endgame-sterek.tumblr.com/) who requested a fic of Derek teaching Stiles how to kiss. Ask and you shall receive.

"Derek...you don't have to."

"I said I would, okay? Now shut up."

"Oh, yes. Please. Continue with your wooing. I'm all tingly here," Stiles says with a roll of his eyes.

But honestly, who can blame him? He's 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones; sarcasm was his only defense. And when Adonis reincarnated just agreed to teach his gangly, virgin ass to kiss, yeah, the only way he was going protect himself was with sarcasm. It doesn't help that the guy in question has been his friend since the Hales moved in next door when Stiles was six. It should, maybe. They may not be in the same social circles any more, but Stiles trusts Derek more than pretty much anyone, especially in this situation.

The 'this', the reason Stiles had stormed home after school in a fit of frustration, the reason Derek had knocked on his door not ten minutes later after seeing said fit, the reason Stiles was now stalling as he faced his oldest friend on his bed...was all because of Scott, really.

Apparently he's been seeing that new Argent girl in secret and had not only had his first kiss the night before, but had gotten to second base. And that made it official.

Stiles was now the only sophomore who's never been kissed.

He shouldn't be mad at his best friend, but he really couldn't help it. It sucked to be the only virgin left on the planet. Not that Stiles was exaggerating or anything. He just felt betrayed. Lonely. As always.

And Derek haven't helped any, practically shoving past Stiles and pulling him up the stairs to his room before outright demanding what was the matter.

"What's it matter to you?" Stiles had grumbled, totally not pouting and crossing his arms like a child. "It's not like we're friends or anything, anymore."

"Stiles," Derek had sighed, moving to Stiles' bed and gesturing for Stiles to follow. He did, begrudgly, the frown never leaving his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." That earned him a raised brow. He sighed. "It's stupid."

Derek had waited patiently, always more equipped to wait out Stiles that Stiles was physically capable.

Stiles let out a breath of frustration, jumping to his feet and pacing his room. "Scott kissed a girl, okay?" he finally let out, and seeing the absolute confusion crossing Derek's face, he continued. "Not...that's not...I'm happy for him, okay? That's awesome. And we agreed to tell the other person the moment it happened, and of course it would be Scott first because, I mean, look at him. Then you look at me, and...yeah. It makes sense and I shouldn't even be upset it's just..."

His words faded out as for once, he had no idea where to go from there. It just...what? Out was just that he was so damn tired of being left behind. First Derek and now Scott? Who was left?

He'd collapsed back on the bed, absently grabbing for a pillow to hug to his chest. Derek sat as still as a statue at the head of his bed.

"I'm a sophomore in high school and I've never been kissed," he'd mumbled more to himself than anything. "No ones even shown an interest in kissing me. Todd Michelson paid me not to kiss him last year during that stupid seven minutes in heaven game at Lydia's. How fucking pathetic is that?"

Derek is absolutely silent next to him, and really, it's for the best. They haven't been friends in years for a reason. Stiles was just helping him to remember why.

"I don't even know how," he whispered, eyes never leaving the ceiling. So. Fucking. Pathetic.

"I can show you," Derek'd said so quietly, Stiles would've missed it if there'd been any sound in the room other than their breathing.

"Wh-what?" Stiles chanced after a few more moments of stiff silence. Was it just him or was it suddenly ten degrees hotter in here?

"I could show you," Derek repeated, uncertainty suddenly filling his voice.

Stiles had sat up, studying the boy before him. Derek looked extremely uncomfortable like he wanted to be anywhere but here, his hands ringing in his lap, his eyes cast down. He didn't look...regretful, though. Didn't look like he was joking either. Interesting.

"Derek?" Stiles spoke softly, inching forward until there was only about a foot between them. "You don't have to."

"I said I would, okay? Now shut up," Derek said though there was zero heat behind the words. His mouth quirked in a feeble attempt at a smile, his eyes searching Stiles' for understanding.

Right. Defuse the situation. Yes, Stiles could do that. He was an expert, actually.

"Oh, yes. Please. Continue with your wooing. I'm all tingly here," Stiles threw at him in their typical banter. It may have been years since they'd interacted outside of school of family events, but Derek was still Derek, and Stiles was most definitely still Stiles. Which is what got them into this situation in the first place.

"Soooooo..." Stiles broke after a couple of seconds of awkward silence. He was never one to beat around the bush. "How do you want to..."

He wasn't able to finish, though, as Derek surged up in a moment of bravery, capturing Stiles' lips with his own. Stiles moaned before he could even think to hold the noise back, but Derek didn't seem to mind if the answering grown and lip bite was anything to go by. And Stiles was pretty sure it was.

All attempts at brain function flew out the window, though, as soon as Derek's tongue slipped passed Stiles' lips and into the heat of his mouth. All he could focus on was the 'good', 'warm', 'need' that repeated through his mind, forcing him to act on instinct to get more of it. He tentatively ran his own tongue over Derek's, testing out this new sensation, and when that earned him another moan and a wave of urgency from Derek, he did it again with a bit more force, all but dancing with Derek's tongue. And when he tried sucking the damp heat of Derek further into his mouth, Derek suddenly pulled away, leaving Stiles to unconsciously follow in search of that heat.

He finally managed to drag his eyes open when Derek rested their foreheads together, the wet heat of his breath ghosting over Stiles' equally panting mouth.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked when he could finally work his voice again. It came out more hoarse that he'd expected, not that he was complaining, especially given the hooded look Derek was giving him.

Derek's eyes just dropped to Stiles' mouth like he couldn't bother with a reply. Which was just fine, since Stiles was more than capable of talking for the both of them. Just...maybe give him a minute.

Except he couldn't quite wait that long, not with the way Derek's eyes go impossibly darker as Stiles ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips. Interesting.

"Derek?" There's a grunt in return. "You can keep kissing me. If you want, that is."

Apparently that was all the guy needed as his lips were back on Stiles' the next moment like he had to physically hold himself back from doing exactly that, and Stiles' words broke the dam. He's one hundred percent okay with that, though.

And he definitely doesn't mind the bruises lips Derek leaves him with when he eventually has to go home, pulling away only to pull Stiles in for one last kiss. Four times.

And maybe he doesn't really mind when Scott pulls him aside early the next morning, demanding an explanation for the hickey on your neck, Stiles! Not the best way to go about explaining his and Derek's new-found relationship, but it'll do. Not that he's complaining because apparently he now has a make out buddy who occasionally wants to hold his hand at school and come over for Sunday night dinners. After which they sneak up to Stiles' room for another round of "studies" as Stiles likes to jokingly call it, never letting a chance to tease Derek and his smooth way of finally asking Stiles out, go. Yeah. He's definitely not complaining here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://eternalsterek-broughttolife.tumblr.com/) and drop prompts/comments if you so wish.


	4. Musician!Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cobrilee asked: Two of my favorite tropes are confident!Stiles and musician!Stiles, which kind of go hand-in-hand. :)

Derek is lost in thought as a hand appears in his line of sight, pushing a beer his way and effectively pulling him from his thoughts.

“I didn’t order…”

The bartender jerks his head towards somewhere off to Derek’s right, esplaining, “It’s from the the guy at the end of the bar,” before heading off to take someone else’s order.

Derek peers down the bar, his eyebrows drawn in confusion. They quickly jerk up to his hairline when he catches sight of who must be his admirer. Amber eyes find his and he follows it down to a stupidly adorable nose and the most dangerous pair of lips he’d ever laid his eyes on, currently turned up into a knowing smirk.

He quickly jerks his eyes back up only to find mystery man has disappeared into the growing crowd. Which is just as well.

This wasn’t exactly Derek’s scene. It was more Cora’s, who’d been the one to drag him here to begin with. And of course she disappeared somewhere into the crowd with her girlfriend the second they’d stepped into the place, even though she’d promised she wouldn’t. Fucking Cora.

Speaking of whom…

Derek twists from the bar, trying to catch sight of her in the ever-growing crowd. And that’s when he almost slams into hot–….mystery guy.

“Hey,” the guys says, still sporting the smirk that totally doesn’t melt Derek’s knees. No, that would be ridiculous.

Derek stares at him with wide eyes, saying nothing. Which of course prompts the hot stranger to grin even bigger. If Derek didn’t know better, he’d say this guy was part wolf or something.

Hot guy steps in closer and Derek has to keep himself from backing up into the bar. “I’m Stiles,” he says, slightly shouting over the music and chatter.

Derek swallows. “Derek.”

He wants to ram his head into the wall. When the hell did he become a tongue-tied schoolboy?

Hot…Stiles does something with his tongue that should be considered illegal and it isn’t until that knowing smirk is back that Derek realizes he’s been staring at his mouth, nearly fucking panting.

Stiles is about to lean in and say something else when another man comes up behind him and rests his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. He whispers something into Stiles’ ear and for a second his entire persona changes and he looks like a petulant child. Which does nothing to quell Derek’s interest in him, much to his displeasure.

“Don’t run off, okay?” Stiles says, staring him straight in the eye as if he know Derek would do just that the moment he left. Which…well, he isn’t off by far. “I have to go do something real quick. But I’ll be right back, okay?”

He staring at Derek like he’s waiting for confirmation, which Derek gives with a terse nod of the head, before he takes off into the crowd, following his friend. Derek doesn’t know if he should thank the stars or beg Stiles to stay. God, what is wrong with him?

Moments later, the MC is introducing the band Cora has dragged Derek here to see. Apparently some of her high school classmates had started it, and they were finally getting noticed. This is their first public performance outside their hometown, and the amount of people here supporting them is actually impressive.

The lead singer starts riling the crowd up and introduces their first song, and Derek starts scanning the crowd for Cora, knowing she’s probably closer to the stage. And that’s when he catches sight of some whiskey eyes and dangerous lips.

Stiles seems to feel his stare because a second later, he’s meeting Derek’s eyes before laying in to the drum. And god is he good. Those hands look dangerously dextrous as they fly over his drum set with crazy speed.

God. Derek is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://eternalsterek-broughttolife.tumblr.com/post/164472011808/two-of-my-favorite-tropes-are-confidentstiles-and


	5. Jealous!Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artemis69 asked: Ok, prompt! Jealous!Derek/oblivious!Stiles : Stiles is supernatural catnip werewolves and other creatures of the night like to hit on him. Derek doesn't approve. At all.

Stiles is about to seal the deal with some hot guy at the bar (is it bad that he can’t remember the guy’s name?), when said guy kind of clams up and keeps glancing over Stiles’ shoulder. He glances over his shoulder, having to do a double take.

Of course. Of course Derek just has to be standing right behind him. Looking insanely….edible in his leather jacket and tight-fitting henley, the top of his chest hair just barely peaking out at the top. Fucking of course.

Stiles barely acknowledges him before turning back to his potential fuck, hoping to double his charm to try to overpower Derek’s presence. Because let’s be honest, who would ever choose Stiles over Derek? Stiles wouldn’t even choose Stiles over Derek.

Except…except he doesn’t look distracted in the way Stiles always feels around Derek, he looks…nervous, almost scared.

Yet, when Stiles glances back at Derek, he’s conveniently looking the other way, waving down the bartender. Stiles’ eyes narrow.

“We should get out of here,” Stiles says in what he hopes is an effective come-on voice. He bites his lip and scans his eyes up and down the dude’s body, attempting to seal the deal.

The dude looks seconds away from agreeing, when Stiles hears Derek all but growl in his ear. He can’t see whatever Derek is communicating with those deathly eyebrows of his, but the next moment potential-fuck is scrabbling away with some mumbled excuse Stiles can’t even make out.

Stiles spins of his heel and shoves at Derek’s chest. Which does absolutely nothing, of course, but he’s not just going to sit around and let Derek ruin his chances of getting laid.

“Derek, what the hell is your problem?” he hisses, trying his best to convey his anger through his glare, which is probably doing nothing to Derek, but whatever.

Derek’s staring at him like he’s just barely holding back his words, and for a moment Stiles thinks he’s actually going to give him a straight answer. “Nothing. I…it’s nothing.”

Yeah, direct communication isn’t really Derek’s style.

“Then can you please back the hell off? I know some of us can just walk in a room and have people throw themselves down at our feet, but it doesn’t exactly work that way for me.”


	6. Spy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inell asked: “Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge” “Can I pick?”
> 
> Drabble to maybe come back to and lengthen.

“Guys, come on,” Scott mumbled from the other end of the com. “Focus, please. We have one chance to make this happen.”

Stiles smirked. “Scott’s right, Derek. You should really focus up.”

“Stiles, I swear to god,” Derek grumbled pretty much in his ear. And considering the fact that they were dangling off a bridge by a shared wire, he pretty much was in his ear. There wasn’t much wiggle room, which was part of the problem. “I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off this fucking bridge.”

Well that was…different. And totally gave Stiles a few ideas.

“Can I pick?” That seemed to shut him up at least. But maybe it wasn’t exactly the right thing to say because Derek was now looking at Stiles like he could gobble him up, and he didn’t know if he’d like it or not.


	7. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised piece I mentioned. It was a challenge to write as it’s the first thing I’d written in MONTHS (almost a year now. yikes). Thanks to the anonymous ko-fi donator for the 300 words worth of support. I hope you enjoy this!

This is a disaster. Stiles may be able to admit that to himself, but there was no way he could admit to Derek that he couldn’t even make a simple fucking pancake. This is supposed to be his expertise, considering how much of his life is spent eating pancakes. And curly fries, mmm. Maybe he should try those next.

Well…probably not. He’s just not suited for the kitchen which is all fine and dandy to him. It’s evil.

“What are you talking out? It’s not burnt. It’s slightly toasted.”

Derek gives him a dry look. “Stiles…it’s charred.”

“What are you saying?” His picks up the ever-so-slightly toasted pancake and frowns at it as if it’d betrayed all his secrets. “This is completely edible.”

“Then eat it,” Derek says, his eyebrow arched in a challenge. Which is just as well because Stiles has never been known for one to turn down a challenge.

“You know what? I will.” He takes the perfectly acceptable flapjack in hand, fighting a grimace. Derek is going to be eating his words. “Because this is completely fine and totally edible. I’m a wonderful cook.”

He takes a giant bite, just to rub it in Derek’s face because really it isn’t all that bad, except…it is. It really, really is.

Derek smirks. “How’s it taste?”

Stiles tries to keep the disgust off his face as he attempts to swallow. Maybe it’s a bit dry. “Delicious.”

Derek’s rude eyebrow calls out his blatant lie in a way his words could never accomplish, before he pushes away from the counter he’d been leaning against with a sigh. “Move aside. I’ll show you how to do it.”

“Aw, my savior.”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek says even though Stiles can see the corners of his eyes crinkling in a smile. Disaster avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/eternalsterek

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, I'd love to hear them. Hit me up at my Sterek blog... 
> 
> eternalsterek-broughttolife.tumblr.com


End file.
